Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}$
Solution: $= 8^{\frac{1}{3}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=8$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({2}\Big)^{3}=8$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{8}\right)^{-\frac{1}{3}}=8^{\frac{1}{3}}=2$